On The Other Side
by BluePhantom15
Summary: He hated it there.It wasn't a home, it was a jail cell. He was going to escape even if it killed him. And he did, oh yes, he did.But dark times were coming. The Kingdom of Deimon needed their future King back. It was time for Yoichi Hiruma to return.


**BluePhantom15: Well hey, this is my first every FanFiction. Never tried this before, but I figured I give it a try. **

**Sorry if it's not the best.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

"Come back this instant young man! I am not finished speaking with you yet!" The tall dark man boomed at the steadily leaving figure.

"Yeah, well I'm sure as hell done talking you, damn man!" a rebellious blond haired fourteen year old shouted back. Anger surged through the tall dark haired man, as his hands tightened around the arm rests of his throne. How could such a disrespectful little brat be his son?

"I command you to stop and face me now!" He yelled once more at the tall slim teenager.

"Sorry dinosaur, unlike your servants I don't have to take orders from you!" the blond hissed, still refusing to turn around or come to a halt.

"I am your father, and the king of this household and you will do as I say!" the man screamed his eyes turning red. He was about to loose it and he knew it. "Why can't you act like a proper young man? You are the prince of this castle, and my only heir! This entire kingdom's future rests in your hands! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you!" King Hiruma shouted. "Yoichi! Are you listening to me?"

The blond paused for a minute before responding.

"Okay, listen up cause I'm only goanna say this once." Yoichi said in a voice barley higher then a whisper. "I don't give a damn about this kingdom and I have no interest in being your damn King. I am not you damn heir, I am not your damn prince, and I am certainly not your damn son, got it!" With that Youichi Hiruma walked out of the throne room, leaving King Yuya Hiruma alone in the darkness.

"May I ask what you are doing my Prince?" A tall dark haired man commented as he leaned across the doorway to Yoichi's room.

"What does it look like I'm doing damn oldie? I'm packing my stuff so I can get the hell outta here." Yoichi hissed at the man. Unlike all the other servants in the castle, this man was one of the few that Yoichi could actually open up to and speak freely with. He had known him ever since he was a little kid, and had grown more attached to him then even his own father. This was the one person that Youichi thought he could actually trust even though he was only 8 years older then him. The man's name was Musashi and he was Yoichi's personal body guard. "May I enquire why?" Musashi asked politely, not wanting to upset the young prince anymore then he already was. Yoichi just grunted. Musashi waited patiently for a response. He knew that sometimes it took a little time before the prince would actually respond.

"What do you think damn oldie? I hate it here. I hate this castle, I hate the servants always telling me 'prince this and prince that' and giving stupid fake smiles. I hate constantly hearing how I'm the sole heir to this great kingdom and it's my responsibility to be all mighty and make great decisions. I never get any freedom around here! And most of all I hate that smug old high and mighty bastard always telling me what to do!" He shouted, more so at the end.

"By this 'bastard' I assume you are talking about the King?" Musashi said not needing a response. "I know you're under a lot of pressure, but so is the King. Think about it, he lost your mother and only has you left. It's only natural that he is a little more dependant and protective of you."

"That bastard is not protective, he's possessive!" Yoichi snapped back. "He won't even let me leave the castle! I've rarely been outside! I have to be followed around by body guards inside my own home for God's sake! How does he expect me to rule this so called "mighty kingdom" if I've never even seen it!"

Musashi sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. He was used to the prince acting like this. He had been his body guard for over 10 years after all, as well as a close friend of the king himself.

"My Prince, I know your angry, but please don't be so rash. I'm sure if it is freedom you seek, I can make arrangements with the King—"

"Not goanna happen" Yoichi cut off Musashi mid sentence. "It'll never work, I've already tried. Besides I don't want just a little visit every year, I want to live in the town, go to a school, and see what it's like to live on the other side of this living hell. I want to get out of here for good."

"You're serious about this?" Musashi asked, a little taken back.

"Of course damn oldie!" Yoichi said, as he finally finished packing.

Musashi didn't know what to say. He knew of course that he would have to stop him, but for some reason he didn't want to. Everyday he had to watch his prince suffer and hate his life, and finally he had a chance to get out a do something that might just make him happy. He didn't want to take that opportunity away from him. He wanted to see him smile and laugh fro once in his life. So Musashi didn't say anything. Not a single word. He simply stood there until Youichi was ready to go.

"Why are you still here?" Yoichi asked the tall old looking man still standing in his door way. Musashi looked at the time; it was already 9:30 at night.

"You know I can't let you do this right?" Musashi tried his hardest to sound firm and absolute, when in reality he really wanted to be cheering Prince Yoichi on.

"Yeah well just try and stop me damn oldie," was Youichi's only response.

"That's exactly what I'll do" He stated simply. If only Yoichi knew how much saying those words actually pained him. But it couldn't be helped it was his job, and he had to do what he was told. Yoichi needed protection, and the town had many dark people in it. He could not allow Yoichi to be taken advantage of by any of them. So unfortunately there was no other way. Yoichi had to remain here under safe protection of the castle walls. As Yoichi attempted to the leave the room, Musashi blocked the doorway with his large figure.

"Move," Yoichi stated emotionlessly.

"No," Mushashi said equally blunt.

"Move!," Yoichi repeated, this time obviously annoyed.

"No," Musashi said again, not budging from his spot in the doorway.

"I said move damn oldie!" Yoichi shouted this time attempting to push Musashi out of the way.

Musashi simply stood like solid rock in place, not moving an inch from his original position.

"I am sorry my Prince, but I am going to have to ask you to go to bed now. It is late, and the King wishes to speak to you again tomorrow morning."

"The hell I care!" Yoichi yelled, bringing his foot up to make contact with the larger man. Musashi simply dodged the futile hit and waited for Youichi to clam down. Unfortunately for him, Yoichi seemed to do the opposite. He was getting more worked up by the second. Now he was doing anything within his grasp to get out of the room. He began to throw anything he could get his hands on at Musashi; this included a night lamp that was sitting on the nightstand.

Musashi barely dodged the speeding lamp; however it did manage to make him move. Musashi realized his mistake to late. While dodging the lamp he had left the doorway to the hall wide open for a spilt second, this was just enough time to let the skinny 14 year old to get through.

"Wait!" Musashi shouted, but it was already too late, Yoichi had disappeared into the darkened hallway. Musashi immediately charged in the direction that he knew Yoichi would be going, straight for the main exit. Musashi was obviously much taller then Yoichi, and therefore his legs had a much larger stride to them. This made it easier to catch up to the young male.

Musashi was right, in a matter of moments he could see a small dashing figure straight ahead of him. Yoichi had obviously heard him coming because the small figure speed up, and was now sprinting down the halls at full speed. Musashi did the same, going as fast as he could, it took little effort before he was right behind the blond haired prince. Then in one fluent swipe he grabbed hold of the prince, using his arm as an anchor to wrap around the smaller teenagers waist.

A small cry of fear could be heard from the Prince's mouth as the arm closed in on him. "Let go!" He shouted out into the dimly lit corridor. Yoichi began to struggle with all his might, losing control of himself as he franticly began to squirm, kick and punch in all directions.

"You don't understand what it's like! I hate it here! I hate it!" Yoichi's words echoed inside of Musashi's head. It made him feel like an evil villain, but regardless he had to do this, for Yoichi's safety and for the kingdom. "I'm sorry my Prince, but I'm afraid it is time for you to go to sleep.

Without another word, Musashi dragged a struggling Youichi back down the hallway and into his room. He then dropped Prince Yoichi onto the bed, and swiftly locked the door behind him as he left the room. Slowly as he walked down the empty hallway, he could hear a faint crying coming from the room he had just left, and if anyone had stepped into that empty hallway they would have seen one drop of water hit the carpet and a tall muscular man walking away.

"Someone help! Please help!"

Musashi's eyes snapped open, as he hastily go up and out of bed. He dashed into the hallway to find a maid with tears in her eyes. She spotted him and started to yell "Please you must help me! The Prince-"

Upon Hearing Yoichi's title, Musashi sprinted to the Princes room. He blasted the door open and ran inside, only to find an empty bed.

"What happened here!" He asked the maid sternly.

"I was going to go wake up Prince Yoichi, and bring him his breakfast as usual, but when I got to the room his bed was empty!" she said her voice sounding as if it were about to crack. "I looked everywhere, the kitchen, the grounds but I couldn't find him! All the other maids said they hadn't seen him this morning!"

"Dang it!" Musashi cursed under his breath, "Yoichi, why now of all times!"

Musashi broke the security system box that was next to Yoichi's bed and sirens immediately began to fill the castle. "Attention! This is a code red! Prince Yoichi is MIA, I repeat Prince Youichi is missing! Every able body please begin to search the grounds at once! Find him at all costs!"

However no matter how many people seemed to search, no matter how desperately they tried, it was no use.

For Prince Yoichi Hiruma, was already gone.

**BluePhantom15: So how was it? I know it is not the most original plot line, but you'll see that it's different in later chapters.**

**Like it? Hate it? Cookies? Review o_O?**


End file.
